DPA015: Bonus Story: Deoxys, The Phantom Pokémon! (Part 2)
is the 5th and final chapter of Volume 3 of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Synopsis Mars and her team is attacking Deoxys while Hareta and Mitsumi are in Veilstone City's game corner. Hareta feels that Deoxys is in danger and decides to help it while Mitsumi plays further. Hareta ends up in Team Galactic's warehouse and goes into the building, deciding to help Deoxys. Chapter Plot Mars is battling Deoxys in the Galactic warehouse is surprised that Deoxys isn't captured. Mars sends out her Purugly and Bronzor to attack Deoxys but both of them are taking down by Deoxys instead. Mars orders the grunts to send more Pokémon out to attack it. Mitsumi and Hareta are meanwhile in the Veilstone game corner and Mitsumi is losing every game she does. Hareta however is winning every game he does. Mitsumi asks Hareta how he keeps winning and says that she should calm down. Mitsumi does another game and rages when she lost again. Hareta concentrates on the game but hears a voice from Deoxys. Hareta dashes off to help Deoxys and Mitsumi follows, asking what is the matter. Hareta says that he needs to help Deoxys and runs off while Mitsumi goes back to the game corner to win her losses back. Hareta ends up at the Team Galactic warehouse and goes inside, knocking B-2 and another grunt out with Piplup's Brine. Hareta sees Deoxys and calls it. Deoxys goes to Hareta and the two of them are united. Mars talks to Hareta and Hareta says her name wrong, making her angry. Mars says to herself that she needs to be focused and sends out Purugly. Hareta and Deoxys team up and Deoxys uses Zen Headbutt on Purugly, knocking it out. Mars is surprised that Deoxys listens to Hareta while it is wild and Hareta states that it because they are friends. Mars doesn't care about that and sends out her Kangaskhan. Mars orders it to use Outrage and it successfully attacks Deoxys. Mars thinks she has succeeded her plan but then Kangaskhan goes wild and knocks Mars out. Hareta is surprised that Kangaskhan helped them and Mars says that it is confused after using Outrage. Mars then tries to grab her Poké Ball but fails as Kangaskhan burns the Poké Ball. Mars says that she has no choice but to get rid of Kangaskhan while it is one of her most powerful Pokémon and Hareta says that she can't do that as Kangaskhan is one of her friend. Hareta says thathe has a plan and dashes off, saying to Mars that she needs to stall some time. Kangaskhan attacks Mars but she is saved by Deoxys, who protected her. Mars is surprised that Deoxys protected her and mentions that it is a lot calmer than before. Hareta joins up with Piplup and they go to the meteorite. Hareta tries to grab the meteorite but it is too heavy and Piplup helps him by Hydro Pump to send the meteorite flying. Hareta arrives at the warehouse with the meteorite and Deoxys goes to the meteorite. Kangaskhan attacks them but Mars protects them with the help of her Bronzor. Deoxys changes into its attack form and uses Psycho Boost on Kangaskhan, successfully stopping it. They are standing outside and Mars says that Deoxys is all Hareta's but Hareta says that Deoxys doesn't belong to anyone. He also says that it is everyone's friend, even Mars'. Deoxys flies off and Hareta goes back on his quest to find Dialga, going back to Mitsumi who is still losing at the game corner. Gallery Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! volume 3 chapters